The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chamaecyparis plant, botanically known as Chamaecyparis lawsoniana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Minlem’.
The new Chamaecyparis plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Chamaecyparis lawsoniana ‘Ellwood's Gold’, not patented. The new Chamaecyparis plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor during the summer of 2003 on a single plant of ‘Ellwood's Gold’ within a population of plants of ‘Ellwood's Gold’ in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in La Ménitré, Maine et Loire, France.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chamaecyparis plant by semi-hardwood cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in La Ménitré, Maine et Loire, France since December 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Chamaecyparis plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.